


If Brokenness is a Work of Art

by ZroyBefron



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, protect these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: He stopped before he was too far ahead, quickly tossing the broken can to the ground and crying. This was all his fault. Jeremy hated him and it was his fault. And what could he do about it but sit here and cry? He couldn’t do anything.





	If Brokenness is a Work of Art

Michael didn’t mean to do it, it was only an accident. He had been throwing what could have been seen as a tantrum in the bathroom of Jake’s party while everyone else was out socializing and having an okay time. He didn’t like parties, never did when there was no one to talk to.  
  
The cut stung only a little and he watched for only a moment as the blood slowly flowed out. His eyes teared up once more, everything was just so overwhelming. But the pain, the pain some how blocked out all those thoughts and before Michael knew it, there was another cut, and another. Another after those two. He watched more blood flow, taking in a shaky breath. “Should of just...just offed myself..” he let out in cracked words.   
  
He stopped before he was too far ahead, quickly tossing the broken can to the ground and crying. This was all his fault. Jeremy hated him and it was his fault. And what could he do about it but sit here and cry? He couldn’t do anything.   


* * *

A month or two had passed since Jeremy was let out of the hospital. Michael was happy, ecstatic that they could play some games again and enjoy their time together without having to fight anymore. But this didn’t fix any sort of problem he had, he was still depressed and worst of all he was still hurting. His cuts had gotten worse, no longer on his arms but his sides as well. Some place where they were hidden from any accidental sight. Hidden from Jeremy. He thought they were anyway but he was very mistaken.   
  
“Michael don’t move.” Jeremy said in a worried, almost stern voice. Michael flinched as Jeremy slowly pushed the side of his shirt and gasped. Just like that, Michael’s secret was a secret no more and he was sacred. What if Jeremy was mad? What if he yelled at Michael or left him because he didn’t like it. Michael wouldn’t be surprised. But then-   
  
“How long have you been doing this Michael? These...th-these are obviously recent. When did you start?”   
  
Michael awkwardly pulled away and pulled his jacket back down over his sides. “It doesn’t matt-”   
  
“Don’t give me that Michael! It does matter! It matters to me!” Jeremy snapped. He didn’t mean to snap, but in this kind of situation there was no other option to him. Everything currently made Jeremy overly emotional.   
  
“I-I just...you’re one to talk Jeremy..” Michael pointed to the nail markings on Jeremy’s own arms. They weren’t like Michael’s own cuts, but they were from a nervous tick Jeremy had. “You do it too.”   
  
“I do it without meaning to Michael! Yours are obviously not by accident.” Michael felt defeated. Jeremy was right, his weren’t by accident. The first one may have been but the rest were not. He heavily sighed and slumped into his beanbag.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Was all Michael was able to manage out. Jeremy sat quietly next to him, slowly moving and pulling his friend into a hug. Michael lost it, tears pouring from down his face as he hugged Jeremy back tightly, hiding his face against his shoulder.   
  
Jeremy soothingly rubbed his back, murmuring that it was okay and that Michael didn’t have to talk a bout it if he didn’t want to. He just wanted Michael to be okay. Wanted him to be the happy bubbly friend he once knew. Not this, what he is now.   
  
“Its okay. I’m sorry Michael.” He nuzzled him, “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy look at that, angst.  
> My tumblr is @bi-evan if you wanna chat about angst.


End file.
